This invention relates to an ear tag applicator for the application of ear tags to animals such as cattle and the like for identification.
A number of ear tag applicators are already well-known in the art and disclosed in various patent specifications. When considering those that relate to applicators for the placement of two-piece ear tags, a variety of methods have been sought for releasing the ear tag once applied. The simplest versions are plier type applicators in which the handles are biased away from each other so that the jaws pivot to an open position as the handles similarly pivot away from each other to release the ear tag. If the animal should move while this is taking place, damage can be caused to the animal's ear. With the handles requiring manual closing, the biasing means cannot open the jaws of the applicator until the user releases pressure on the handles and this creates some delay.
To overcome this problem, various applicators for two-piece ear tags have provided pins engaging the male portion of the tag which can release from the male tag. Such mechanisms are not always reliable and there is a tendency for the pin to become locked into engagement with the male tag once it has engaged with the female tag when the animal pulls away jamming the jaws of the applicator.
The present invention will be particularly described with respect to two piece ear tags which will be referred to as comprising a male and a female tag for simplicity, although these together form part of a single tag. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention could be readily used with a single piece ear tag where the animal's ear provides the resistance to the tag pulling out.